Thomas Corvin
'Thomas Corvin '''is a main character who appears in The Hell that Runs: Season 1 and is the leader of Rock Hill. He also serves as the main antagonist of A New Beginning. Personality Thomas is shown to be an arrogant, power hungry, and selfish person who cares about himself only. He also is shown to have no care for the lives of the residents, as he defended Frank when Jonathan was angered when Frank nearly left him and Gabriel for dead. Thomas is also shown to be vengeful, as he demanded Quentin Dubois's execution and wished to execute him. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Thomas's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse When the apocalypse started, Thomas quickly fortified Rock Hill and became a power hungry leader. A New Beginning Thomas makes his first appearance where he confronts Quentin after Quentin is captured by Lionel, Frank and Andrew, and after Quentin says he was there first, Thomas brushes him off. However, after Quentin insults him, Thomas grabs his hair and angrily says he won't get along with him. He then demands that Quentin be locked up until he becomes "obedient". Two weeks later however, Thomas is unable to break Quentin, and forces him to work in the lumber yard alongside Ariya, Gabriel, Brock and Jonathan. Later, when Thomas hears about Jonathan's amputation, he decides to execute Quentin the next day and decides to kill Quentin himself. In the woods later, after Brock, Gabriel and Amy help Quentin escape, Thomas, along with Lionel, Frank, Andrew and Jonathan are in a clearing, where he is talking about Jonathan's amputation and his impending execution of Quentin. However, Jonathan proceeds to stand up to Thomas, resulting in Thomas becoming furious and shooting Jonathan in the back of the head and stealing his wedding ring to make a necklace. Eventually, when he returns to Rock Hill after the breach, he attempts to get Quentin executed, but is called out by Quentin for murdering Jonathan. Thomas is eventually turned on by Andrew and the other residents except Lionel and Frank, and Thomas breaks down crying. However, Thomas's throat is suddenly slit by Seth, who tells Ronnie and Kenta to take Thomas away to turn. Death Killed by * Seth As Thomas is backing away, his throat is suddenly slit by Seth, and Seth allows him to turn. Killed Victims * Jonathan * Numerous counts of lurkers Relationships Andrew Andrew and Thomas are shown to have a decent relationship at first, but it is hinted that Andrew secretly dislikes Andrew due to him being the least respected by him. This eventually leads to him betraying Thomas by admitting Thomas's role in Jonathan's death. Despite this, he is shocked by Thomas's death. Lionel Thomas and Lionel have a good relationship due to Thomas placing Lionel at a favorable position, resulting in Lionel being incredibly loyal towards Thomas. It is unknown how he reacted towards Thomas's death, but it's likely he is angered. Frank Thomas and Frank have a good relationship due to Thomas placing Frank at a favorable position, resulting in Frank being incredibly loyal towards Thomas. It is unknown how he reacted towards Thomas's death, but it's likely he is angered. Brock Brock heavily dislikes Thomas due to his arrogance and his treatment of Quentin. His hate towards Thomas increases once Thomas murders Jonathan. Despite this, Brock is shocked over Thomas's death. When renovating his old office, Brock is revealed to have broken Thomas's sign over his knee. Jonathan While only seen interacting for a brief moment, it is shown that Jonathan doesn't like Thomas much and desires to challenge his authority. However, once Jonathan stands up to Thomas, Thomas is furious and shoots Jonathan in the back of the head and steals his wedding ring, showing no remorse over his death. Gabriel While never seen interacting, the two have a poor relationship due to Thomas's general arrogance and murder of Jonathan. Despite this, Jonathan is shocked by Thomas's death. Amy While seen interacting only briefly, it can be assumed that she dislikes Thomas very much due his arrogance and is saddened and shocked when Thomas murders Jonathan. However, she seems to understand his reasons, and admits that he's good at keeping people alive. Additionally, she is shocked over his death. Quentin Dubois In the brief time they knew each other, the two had an extremely poor relationship stemming from Thomas's arrogance and Quentin's attitude towards Thomas, to which Thomas was insulted by. Thomas was also shown to hate Quentin to the extent that he wanted to personally execute him. Quentin is also furious when Thomas murders Jonathan. Eventually, when Thomas meets up with Quentin again after Quentin returns to Rock Hill to save the town, Thomas is shown to be ungrateful and demands Quentin is killed. However, once Quentin is able to rally the townsfolk against Thomas by revealing Jonathan's death, Thomas breaks down crying. Despite this, Quentin is shocked and horrified by Thomas's death. Appearances * The Hell that Runs: Season 1 ** A New Beginning Trivia * Thomas is the first antagonist to die in Hell that Runs. ** He is also the first antagonist to be killed by another antagonist. Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Rock Hill Category:Hell that Runs: Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Undeads